Cheating Betrayals
by bitemarks are beautiful
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been together for six years, She finds him with another girl, but not just any girl. Her best friend Leah. She meets a group of friends that end up saving her.


**This is my first short story so please let me know what you think. **

**I am going to write it from a third person point of view instead of the usual one character.**

**-Bri**

**SM owns all. **

It was midnight and Bella was laying in bed, alone. Her mind was wondering where the love of her life Jacob was and why her best friend Leah wasn't home when she called. Bella was not stupid and she knew something was up, she just didn't want to believe it.

She started nodding off when Jacob walked through the bedroom door. Looking flushed.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked quietly.

"With sam," Jacob shrugged nonchallantly. Bella turned and faced the wall because she could tell he was lieing.

Bella and Jacob grew up together, along with Leah. All their parents went to high school together. So she knew when he lied.

Jacob slipped into bed and faced away from Bella.

"Good night, I love you." Bella said holding back a sob.

"Uh huh, you too." Was all that Jacob said.

Jacob hardly ever told Bella he loved her anymore and he hardly ever showed her affection.

The next morning Bella woke up to go to work at seven. She wrote Jacob a note so that he knew _or thought he knew_ when she would be back.

_Jake,_

_I have to go to work an I have a double so I won't be back until six tonight._

_-Bella_

When she walked out to the living room Billy was sitting at the little table in the middle of the kitchen.

Billy is Jacobs dad and Bella lives with them. Bellas parents moved to Arizona five months ago and Bella didn't want to leave her high school, her best friend, or her boyfriend so Billy offered for her to live with them.

"Good morning Isabella." Billy said while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Billy," Bella said sadly.

Knowing something was wrong Billy looked up at Bella. "What's wrong honey?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, just tierd and running late for work. Have a good day Billy." Bella replied while walking out the door.

The door shut behind her and Billy folded his newspaper and set it down. He sat there debating what could be wrong with Bella. She was like a daughter to him and he couldn't stand seeing her so sad.

**At the diner**

Bella walked into work with her head down. She went straight to the back to throw on her apron and put up her hair. She was a waitress in the only diner in Forks.

She walked out of the kitchen and started towards a table with five people around her age. Two were girls and three were guys.

She stared in wonder at how beautiful they all were when her boss tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bells we don't need you today so go ahead and go home." Sam said with a smile.

Sam was like her older brother and he never kept anything from her. She decided to use that to her advantage.

"Sam what did you do last night?" Bella asked curiously.

"I hung out with Embry, why do you ask?" He questioned.

A single tear fell from her right eye as she realized that not only did she know Jake had lied to her but she now caught the lie.

She turned to head to the table where the five beautiful people were wipping the tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. They all were staring at her with sad smiles.

She realized they saw the tear and she put on a fake smile and started walking towards them again, but just like before Sam stopped her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you didn't answer my question." He said with a stern voice.

The five people chuckled under their breath at him calling her by her full name.

She didn't even turn to look at him when she answered. She simply put her head down because she knew a couple of tears would fall and she didn't need Sam to overreact.

"Jake came home after midnight last night. When I asked where he was he said he was with you." She said softly.

Sam along with the group of five gasped. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"Go home Bella." Was all he said.

**At the cliff**

Bella drove to the cliffs at La Push beach so that she could clear her head befoe heading home to confront Jake with his lie.

She looked at her watch and realized it was ten, she had been there for two and a half hours thinking. Right when she was about to leave a road ranger pulled up and the same five people from the diner jumped out in bathing suits.

The small pixie like girl with short black hair skipped up to Bella with a smile that reached her ears.

"Your the waitress girl, right?" She squealed. Bella nodded.

"I'm Alice Brandon nice to meet you." She said as she practically jumped up and down.

" I'm Bella, nice to meet you." Bella said with a lazy grin.

The other four introduced them selves. The big muscular brown haired one was Emmett Cullen, the tall lean but muscular guy with bronze hair was Edward Cullen, the shortest of the three with shaggy blonde hair was Jasper Hale, and the tall thin, gorgeous blonde girl was Rosalie Hale.

They all laughed and sat on the edge of the cliff hanging out for two hours. Bella realized it was twelve and decided to go confornt Jacob.

"Ready for cliff diving." Edward asked everyone while giving Bella crooked smile that made her melt.

"I have to run home real fast, I'll get a swim suit and let my boyfriend know that I will be here." Bella said with a shy smile.

They all told her to hurry back and headed towards the bigger cliff.

**At the house**

Jacob woke up and looked at the alarm clock next to his and Bellas bed and noticed it was already twelve. He walked into the living room wearing only plaid pajama pants and rubbing his eyes.

Billy was heading out the door at that moment. He stopped and turned to his son.

" I'm going fishing and won't be back until late." He said while glaring at Jacob.

Jacob nodded ignoring the tone and the glare from his dad. As soon as he heaedr the truck pull away he went to the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. Flipping it open he dialed a number and helled the phone up to his ear.

"Hello," I sweet voice answered.

"Baby it's me, I have the house to mysef until six, come over." Jacob said to the girl on the other end.

"Okay just give me twenty minutes and I will be there." The girl said sweetly and then hung up.

Exactly twnety one minutes laster a black nissan pulled in front of Jacobs house. I tall,tan, girl with long black hair got out of the car and headed into the house.

Jacob picked her up in his arms and twirled her around a couple times before kissing her passionatly.

"Leah my dear, I missed you." Jacob said with a twinkle in his eye.

Leah giggled and wrapped her arms around Jacobs neck. "Awww, jakey that is so sweet," She said still all giggly.

They heade towards Jacob and Bellas bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Five minutes later Bella pulled up outside. She wondered what Leah was doing there and excitedly ran into the house to find her best friend.

When she found no one in the living room and no one in the kitchen she noticed her closed bedroom door. As she tip toed closed she heard little whimpers and little moans. At that moment her heart broke. She swung the door open and her eyes fell upon her naked best friend Leah whimppering while riding Jacob who was moaning.

They both had their eyes closed until they heard a gasp. They both turned and stared at Bella who was shaking prefusly as tears welled up in her eyes.

Leah jumped off of Jacob taking the blankets with her. She started crying.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like...I mean... oh my god... Bella I..." She was shaking her head and crying hard.

Bella turned and ran out the room. She could hear arguing coming from behind her as Jacob and Leah were throwing on clothes and running after her.

**The drive**

Bellas eyes were blurry and she could hardly see as she drove towards La Push beach and to the cliffs. She couldn't stop her body from trembling which made it hard for to concentrate on driving.

She glanced in her rearview mirror and saw Jacob and Leah in Leah's car following her.

Bella shook her head because she knew that no matter how much she loved them both she could never forgive them for what they did.

**Back at the cliffs**

Bella parked, nearly jumping out of her truck before it was fully parked. She ran towards the smallest of two cliffs were she had left her new friends in hopes that they would be there so that she wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

Jacob and Leah were yelling for her to stop as they both raced towards her in desperation.

When she got to the lower cliff no one was there. She looked up hoping that they were on the highger cliff and there was Alice staring down at her with a frown. She waved behind her calling the others, but she froze when she saw Jacob and Leah run up.

Bella turned and glared at them letting them know she didn't want to hear their shit. They didn't notice Bellas new friends staring down from above and watching everything.

"Bella, baby please listen." Jacob begged.

"You want me to listen, Jake after what I saw I don't think I need to listen." Bella snarled while she sobbed relentlisly.

"Bell please," Leah groaned.

Bella shook her head. "no, you two are going to listen." She growled.

"Let us explain first love," Jacob pleaded.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I don't need to hear it. And don't you are call me love." Bella weeped, letting the tears rush down her face.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all laying on their bellies and watching what was happening and then decided to head down there just in case their new friend needed help.

They stayed behind a tree so that the other two people couldn't see them, but Bella on the other hand saw them there waiting to rescue her if need be and that gave her the confidence she needed.

She glared back and forth between the faces of her two betrayers.

"I will not repeat what I am going to say so shut the fuck up and listen." She then pointed at Leah.

"You call yourself my bestfriend, you know everything about me and I thought I knew everything about you. I don't understand why you did what you did and I don't want to understand. You are a back stabbing bitch and I hope he does the same to you as he did to me. How dare you even look at me. Seventeen years of being best friends and this is what I get out of the deal while you get my boyfriend behind my back."

Tears were crzily running down her face and she stepped closer to Jacob. She stared at him with pain and hurt in her eyes. She began to cry harder and he reached for her hand but she just yanked it back before he could grab it. They were only a foot away from eachother now.

"And you, where do I began Jake? We have been together for six years but apparently I mean nothing to you!" She raised her voice as she she spoke. She kept raising it more and more. "You were in our bed with my best friend! Do I really mean so little to you?" She said as she wipped the river of tears away.

Jacob looked at her with anger flashing across his face. Like he was offened she ould say such things.

Edward stepped so that he was in front of everyone else in case something went down. He would be the first to help her.

"Isabella my love, you know that you are my life and that I would never intentionally hurt you." He said pleaing ith his eyes for to listen but she just shook her head.

"Your so full of shit Jake, because if that were the case then you wouldn't have done what you did." Bella shook her head and then glared at them both.

"You two make me sick, a whore and a scumbag." he sneered.

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a stinging feeling on her cheek when Jacob smacked her across the face.

Edward bolted towards Jacob as the rest followed. Bella put a hand up to stop them. They paused but didn't move back in case things got worse.

"Izzy I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to …..i would never..." Jacob sighed and put his head down.

Leah walked up and grabbed his hand and that just pissed Bella off.

"So my bestfriend whom I grew up with not only sleeps with my boyfriend of six years in my bed but now you comfort him after he hit me?" Bella said in disbelief.

"Bells you know I love you like a sister and I didn't mean for any of this to happen...for you to find out. You know that your like family to me, and you know Jacob would never hurt you." She said sadly.

"Fuck you! Are you fucking kidding me? You guys can have eachother if you honestly think I can believe that." Bella stated matter of factly.

She turned to Jacob because apparently she wasn't finished yet. Her whole body began to trmble and shake. Edward had a tugging feeling in his chest that was telling him to go hug Bella.

" It's okay though because I always knew I wasn't pretty enough or good enough for you Jake. I'm not stupid you know. I tried to forget about you kissing Tanya last week, which might I add hurt almost as much as this. Tanya is so much prettier than me as is Leah. So I understand that I'm not good enough for you I really do. I just wish you would have told me instead of making me waste six years of my life that I can never get back." Bella said as the river once again began to flow.

Alice, and Rosalie decided to go comfort their new friend because it was horrible for any girl to feel that way. The guys stayed behind and waited to see what would happen.

Alice, and Rosalie linked arms with Bella and smiled at her letting her know that they were there for her.

Jacob and Leah both growled at them. Before Leah turned to Bella.

"Look I am done pretending! I am sorry because believe it or not you are my best friend. So again I am sorry, but I am only sorry I hurt you, not that Jakey and I are seeing eachother behind your back! I love him Bella." She said stared straight into Bella's eyes.

Jacob let go of Leahs hand and grabbed Bellas arm when her knees buckled and she started to fall. He pulled her into his chest hard. Bella tried to get loose and squeeze out of his grip but she couldn't.

"Isabella I love you and I always will, I do love Leah but I am in love with you and I would rather die than lose you." He whispered into her hair.

"Let me go Jake now!" Bella screamed into his chest.

"No, fuck that!" He yanked her back still holding onto her arm tightly as he glared at her.

"Jake stop your hurting me." She pleaded wincing in pain.

"You won't leave me you hear me? I can do whatever I want with Leah and in the end you will still be mine." He snarled while yanking her around.

Edward had seen enough he lounged towards Jacob as did Emmett and Jasper right behind him. The girls grabbed Bella and pulled her back into their arms. Alice hugged Bella as Rosalie started walking up to Leah.

Edward had tackled Jacob to the floor. Emmett yanked both Edward and Jacob up by their arms. He let go of Edward and shoved Jacob into the cliff wall.

"You listen to me mother fucker." Edward growled at Jacob as he spoke.

"You keep your hand off of her! If you touch her again... We will beat you to abloody pulp!"

He spat into Jacobs face.

Emmett let Jacob go and gave him an evil smirk.

"Bella, ould you like to stay at m place tonight?" Alice whispered to Bella as she hugged her tightly.

"Really? But you don't even know me." Bella said still trembling from everything going on.

"Thats okay, I already like you!" Alice replied while shuggeing. Bella nodded in agreement.

Jacob walked towards Bella grabbed her wrist pulling her away from everyone. She froze and tried to staned still but he just started yanking and pulling her harder.

"Jake your hurting my arm. Please Jake stop." Bella cried in pain.

Edward decided he couldn't stand it anymore and gave both Emmett and Jasper a look. They all fled to Bellas side to save her.

Edward and Emmett grabbed Jacob and yanked him away from Bella and Jasper pulled her away gently. Jasper met with Edward and Emmett and they all smirked deviously.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Jasper said in his hardcore southern accent.

"Oh yeah." Edward and Emmett said at the exact same time.

Before anyone could do anything they threw Jacob into the water below. Leah screamed and trudged towards Bella punching her right in the eye.

Rosalie looked at Alice as she flung her hair up in a sloppy bun and winked at Bella who was holding her right eye. Bella couldn't help but smile when Rosalie grabbed Leah by the shoulder swnging her around and punching her square in her nose. Leah screamed and went to hit Rosalie back but Emmett threw her over his shoulder and then into the water below along with Jacob.

Edward walked over and removed Bellas hand to inspect her eye. "You have gorgeous eyes."

He stated still inspecting her eye. She smiled shyly. Alice interrupted their little moment statin that they needed to go to Bellas so that they could get some of her stuff and head to Alices. Which may I add is where another story unfolds.


End file.
